Lost Melody
by Alitheia13
Summary: One Incident... One Action... One meeting... Changed everything... "I might be cann't be a star like them, but at least i can be a sky that support them from behind, from the shadow." An AU where something happen and Riku is not an idol
1. 1st Song : Accidental Encounter

The park is near empty, with the air becoming more cold since it is at evening around 5 P.M. But it doesn't matter for a lone young man. Brown hair covered with a hat and golden eyes that hidden behind glasses.

Wearing a coat to protect him from the cold air of autumn-near-winter season, Tsunashi Ryuunosuke or Ryuu (the name that usually used by his family or close friend) lost at his thought while he is seating at one of the park long bench.

Another argument happened between Kujou Tenn and Yaotome Gaku about their work. With Tenn profesional attitude and Gaku honest one… this always happen. Ryuu really feel distressed with what should he do now.

He gaze toward the empty park with his golden eyes, lost in thought with his mind full with problem that is his unit. From his lips come out a tired breath. Really… what should he do to fix this… if this keep up TRIGGER will…

"Are you alright?"

Ryuu blink when he hear the question, he turn his hear to the side and see a young man with a warm hoodie covering his upper face part already sat beside him. But it didn't cover the young man bottom face, Ryuu can see the young man bit his lower lip, worry expression painted at the young man bottom face. Oh no… He make a stranger worry about him!

"Ah! I'm fine!"

The young man lips scrunch up in disbelieve "Really? You even didn't realize that someone pick pocketed you earlier."

"Wh—what?!"

In panic Ryuu immediately check his wallet and phone, both of it still there. Then he hear a giggle, a beautiful giggle, the voice is like a tinkling bell, it's so beautiful to hear it that Ryuu mesmerised when he hear that. He look toward the young man and see he's the one that giggling, then he just realize that he was tricked.

"It's not nice to trick someone like that."

"*Giggle* I'm sorry, but it's funny. You really lost in your thought that you didn't even realize it when i sit beside you. It seem you really bothered by something." Ryuu then looked down, his own hand entwined with each other, both trembling slighly, Ryuu sigh again and in the end he tell the young man about his problem

"My teammates… They have their own personality but it clash when we are working. Both of them argue with each other, but i know that both of them is right at their own right… I feel helpless because i can't do anything eventhought i'm the oldest…"

Silence… the young man keep silence when he listening to Ryuu story, he does not interrupt Ryuu at all and keep on listening, not even once he averting his gaze from Ryuu form. Then Ryuu realizing that he just tell a stranger about his problem, he immediately look at the young man and apologize.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to burden you with my problem!"

The young man giggle again that make Ryuu face red in embrassement. He just divulge his unit problem to some stranger at the park, and he even younger than him! (Ryuu just predicted the young man age since he look young, maybe around Tenn age?) If there's a hole Ryuu really want to hide inside the hole now. The young man then looking at Ryuu with fond smile.

"You really care for them…"

Seeing the young man smile Ryuu feel mesmerise by the smile, it looks lovely and bright, if he can he want to see the young man full face clearly now, but he know his place and keep his curiousity. The young man then look at the front with smile still painted at his face, gazing at the empty park.

"You know… Why don't you tell them what is inside your mind?"

"Tell them…?"

The young man nodded "I think they to want you to talk what is inside your mind, to tell them what is it that you want. All of you is a team after all."

Ryuu stare at the young man with astonished expression and wide eyes, then he smile to the young man "What i want huh… I see, i will try. Thank you… For listening to me and give me an advice."

The young man look at Ryuu, since their height difference the young man need to tilt his head up to see Ryuu face directly. Ryuu then see it, two orb of lovely reddish amber like a sunset looking at him with so much innocent. Pure… is the only thing Ryuu can think when he see the pair of those lovely orb.

"I'm glad i can help you." Seeing the young man smile make Ryuu face redden because the young man become cuter. Ryuu then feel his phone vibrating at his pocket, he bring out his phone and see that he have a message from Anesagi. She ask where he is and that he is needed at the studio. Now.

"Crap. I need to go now. My manager texted me." Ryuu stand up from his seat and gaze at the young man. The young man nod his head in understanding

"I see. Then please be careful at your way, Tsunashi-san." The young man wave his hand toward Ryuu, Ryuu wave back

"Ah, once again thank you." Then he immediately run toward outside of the park. He call a taxi and entering the car, he tell the driver where to go and sit with relieved breath. When he is inside the car he just realizing something.

He forget to ask the young man name and… Did he even give his name the young man? He swear that he never tell the young man his name and there's no way the young man can see through his disguise just like that.

-At the park-

The young man still sit at the park bench while humming a song, the song that he's humming is TRIGGER song Diamond Fusion. While humming some bird come to his side, when the young man notice that there are some bird around him, he pat one of the bird gently with his finger. When he see the bird nuzzle his finger he stop humming and giggle.

He remembering his encounter earlier and continue to giggle. "To think that the sexy beast Tsunashi Ryuunosuke originally so pure… It never pass my thought, the production really did a good job." The young man then felt his phone buzzing at his jeans pocket. He check it tat he get an call, the caller id is written as Otou-san, he immediately answered it.

"Hello, Otou-san?"

_"Where are you?! It's almost night and the air will become colder! What will happen if you fainted or have an attack?!"_

The young man immediately keep his phone far from his ear when he hear his father shout, after his father finish his rant he put the phone back at his ear "… Otou-san calm yourself first. I'm fine really. Just walking around and now resting for a while at the park, and i wear a thick hoodie too."

_"Are you alone?"_

"Em… Yes?"

_"That's it, i'll call your brother."_

"WAAAA! OK! OK! I'll return home immediately! Don't call him!"

_"… You better be… Be careful on you way home ok?"_

"Em, i will."

The young man end the call by tapping END at his phone screen, he then sigh out an exasperate sigh. Really… behind his cold demeanor his father can really be a mother-hen toward both of his son (especially to him, though it's more subtle toward his brother, his father such a tsundere), but his brother protectiveness is more severe than his father.

It will be bad if his brother found out that he go outside the house without anyone escorting him. He will get a house arrest and his father will support it! For the one who usually fight… Both his father and brother will have same mind if it have something to do with him…

Thinking that it's no use to only stay there and try avoid the inevitable. He stand up from where he sat earlier and looking at the big poster of TRIGGER not far from him, he smiling fondly toward the poster then begin to walk home. A slight red hair can be seen from behing his hoodie.

-Time Skip-

Some misunderstanding happen before the charity concert. After everything explained the TRG member exit the room, leaving only Yaotome Sousuke and Re:vale alone. Sousuke sighed in tiredness while Re:vale member chuckle

"Really Yaotome-san, you should tell them from beginning." Said Yuki while smiling

"… It's too embarassing…" Mutter Sousuke

Both Momo and Yuki laugh when they hear what Sousuke mutter. Their talk is being interupted by a sound of a knock and the door opening. A young man leaning forward and blink at them with his innocent eyes, it's the young man that Ryuu met a few weeks ago.

"Mmm… Did i interupt anything?" Asked the young man

"Ah! It's the youngest! He is here~" Said Momo in happiness

"Hello there junior. Your brother just went out a few minutes ago with his friend." Greeted Yuki

The young man pout toward Yuki and Momo "I told you both to call me with my name Momo-san,Yuki-san. It will make people confuse me with Onii-chan! And… he's here? Aw, i just missed them then."

Sousuke clear his throat to gain everyone attention, when the young man attention on him he ask "So… what's wrong? Is there anything you need with me?"

The young man blinked then he remember what is his bussiness at the room. He walk to Sousuke table and give him a file. Sousuke read the file slowly and nod his head in approval. Sousuke smile and praise the young man

"Same as always. You do your job as perfect as possible. Thank you for helping Anesagi managing this charity concert." The young man scratch his back head while smiling in embarrassement

"Hehe, i tried my best. And helping Anesagi-san is good for my training and experience, i learn a lot from her. So did you explain everthing to him?"

"Ye—yes i did." The young man narrow his eyes toward Sousuke when Sousuke answer the question while stammering, Sousuke glup in slight fear. "Otou-san… Did you explain everything about the charity concert to Gaku-nii?" the young man repeat his question with more sharp and slower tone.

Sousuke trying to avert his gaze, key word 'trying'. In the end Sousuke tell the young man everything that just happen earlier. The young man sigh in tiredness and rufle his own hair. "This is why both you and Gaku-nii always have a fight over silliest thing. Both of you never explain everything clearly to each other…"

Sousuke sweatdrop when he hear his youngest son lecture him… Who is the parent and the older one actually? Momo laugh and swing his hand around the young man shoulder. In the past if someone say that Yaotome Sousuke will stay silent while being lecture by his son, he will tell the person to check his eyes. But now… thanks to this young man, the cold man called Yaotome Sousuke change, he become more better and warmer person.

"AHAHAHA! Ouch my stomach… Never thought i will live to see the day Yaotome Sousuke being lectured by someone younger!" Laugh Momo

"You really change for the better now, Yaotome-san. Even your worker said so. Your youngest child really are something." Compliment Yuki with teasing smile and gaze toward the young man

Sousuke, noticing Yuki teasing smile and gaze, smile too with close eyes. "Yes, his existence really are a blessing for me. Thanks to him even my relationship with my ex-wife and Gaku is better now"

"Hoo~ Blessing indeed." Say Momo with teasing smile

The young man who is the victim of the teasing already blussing, hard. He glance at the three, seeing their teasing smile he pout again and whine "Mou! It's not fair three of you ganging me like that!"

Three of them laugh when they hear the young man whine. The young man still pouting until the other three laugh cease off. The young man then release himself from Momo hold and walk to the window.

From the window he can see the city bellow, earlier when he on his way toward the building he hear it. Many people talk how amazing TRG is, and the young man can't help but fell happy for his elder brother. Seeing his youngest son smile, Sousuke smile too

"What are you thinking now… Riku?"

"Nothing, Otou-san. It just… TRIGGER, surely for sure… Will be at the top of Japan."

Hearing his youngest son, Riku, saying that for sure… make Sousuke believe him to. Even Momo and Yuki smile when they hear that. Riku then look outside the window again, when he look at the bellow of the building, he can see speck of his brother hair and smile in happiness. He really feel so grateful to his Gaku-nii… for he shouldering not only his own dream but the dream Riku can't accomplish too, not with his condition.


	2. 2nd Song : Big Brother

_I still remember our first meeting, it was in the hospital. He was around 13 years old at that time._

With laboured breaths, a 17 years old Gaku ran towards the hospital. No matter how much Gaku hates his father, when he get a call that his father got into an accident and brought to hospital, he's immediately running there. He asked receptionist where his father room is, and after he got the number he was running again to the room on the fourth floor without listening to the nurse yelling to not run at the hospital hallway.

"What the hell?! You're fine after all old man?!" Was the first thing he said when he saw his father in fine condition, with only his knee and cheek being plastered. His father sat beside the hospital bed with the curtain slightly covering the bed from Gaku's sight.

Sousuke made a hushing motion. "This is hospital, you idiot son. Lower your voice."

A brow raised up. Gaku then walked inside, right to his father's side. Gaku can't see who is the one at the other bed because they're being covered by hospital curtain. What he saw when he stood beside his father surprised him.

A child, around 13-14 years old. Red hair and cute face, his skin color is little bit tan, but the child looks like an innocent angel sleeping on the bed if it's not for many hospital wires and bandages wrapped around his body.

"A child? Why did you wait for this child?"

"… This child saved me from car crash by pushing me. But he himself got hit by the car."

_He was laying on the hospital bed because of an incident that connected with my father. Because he saved my father's life, a stranger for him at that time._

"What about this child's family? Where are they?"

"… I checked that earlier. This child is just being released from hospital this morning because of an accident… that killed both of his parents. And now he got into another accident again." After hearing the explanation Gaku stared sadly at the child… this child is alone in this world, an orphan, he is still young too.

"I'll take care of the hospital administration. You wait here." And just like that his father left him alone in the room. Gaku sighed and sat where his father sat earlier. He can look at the child more clearly now. The child is small, it's amazing that a small child like him managed to push his father.

Minutes passed then Gaku saw it, the child's hand twitched and his eyes slowly fluttering open, leting the world see the two pretty reddish amber orbs that was hidden before. Gaku immediately stood up and pushed the emergency button. The child blinked towards him in confusion.

"It's alright kid. The doctor will see you soon." Gaku smile to the child, trying to keep him calm, and he only nods his head. Soon the nurse and the doctor come while running, Gaku leave the room to let doctor and the nurse do their job.

Out of the room, Gaku saw his father running towards him, then he tells Sousuke that the child is awake just now, Sousuke only nodded. Both of them are waiting in silence. Their waiting wasn't too long, the doctor came out a few minutes later.

"How is the child condition doctor?" Sousuke ask. The doctor is silent, he then close his eyes and tell them the child condition, and what they hear really surprised them.

_He had amnesia, only remembering his name and age. The head injury was one of the reason for the amnesia, the doctor said that there's high possibility that the child himself surpressed his memory because of trauma. What is the cause of the trauma? We suspect that it had something to do with his parents deaths._

A week already passed since the child woke up, Sousuke comes every day to visit and entertain the child. In those weeks, his father began to change, slowly for sure Sousuke become more warm and sometimes even smile. His workers at the agency really surprised by Sousuke's change. Even Gaku was really surprised that his father slowly change… maybe the near death experience really could change a person.

Gaku heard that the driver is targeting his father, the motive was revenge about something, Gaku wasn't trying to find out the detail. He always know that his father has a lot of enemies, though this is the first time someone is brave enough to do this.

And for his father behaviour… he has a hunch that the child is another factor that change his father. After all his father's mood really goes up whenever he return from the hospital. Curious, Gaku decide to meet the child and go to the hospital himself

At the hospital he asked the receptionist to tell him the child's room number, it seems like the child room is still at the VIP section as per his father request. While he walked to the child room, Gaku couldn't even believe that his father went this far for a stranger.

He finally reach the child's room, he slides the door open. After he gets inside, he slides the door close slowly. He looked at the bed and saw that the child is awake. The child was leaning against the headboard while gazing at the sky from the open window on his right, a gentle breeze ruffle the child red hair slightly. Gaku noticed that the bandages on the child's head already gone, it looks like the child is better now. And apparently that the child noticed he is no longer alone and decided to turn around.

Beautiful sunset eyes was the first thing that Gaku saw when the child turns around. Even though he already saw it once before, it was still breathtaking to see the child eyes. Reddish amber that potrays so much innocent and kindness that make Gaku stood still for a while. The child was confused when Gaku only stood still without moving, the child tilted his head to the side and blink in confusion.

"Mmm, Onii-chan who are you?"

Gaku snapped out from his trance and walked closer to the child bed. Then he sat on the chair beside the bed and gazed at the child again. Gaku then smiles to the child "It's the first time we meet. Nice to meet you, my name is Yaotome Gaku, son of the man you saved around a week ago."

The child blinked and get into thinking pose, trying to remember. He then slammed his right fist to his left palm when he remember "Ah. You mean Sousuke-san?"

Gaku blinked in disbelief, this child just called his father using his father first name "Yes, that's right. I am his son… Did my father allow you to use his first name?"

The child nod his head "He told me to call him that the second time he visit me." Gaku blinked slowly. After all, it's rare for his father to let people call his first name. The child then gasped and looking at Gaku. Gaku tilts his head in counfusion. The child smiles, so brightly that make Gaku eyes widen in surprise

"I forgot to introduce myself! Nice to meet you Yaotome Gaku-san. My name is Nanase Riku!"

_The first time I saw his smile… I instantly charmed by the smile. It's full of innocence and so bright, it even made me smile back. _

Gaku smiling when he saw the child's bright smile. "You can call me Gaku you know, it's too long if you call me with my full name."

Riku blinked then instantly call Gaku name. "Gaku-nii!" with a smile. Gaku's eyes widen in surprise again… that's the first time he heard someone call him a elder brother since he's the only child. He doesn't know why… but he feels really happy. Riku think that Gaku doesn't like being called with 'Nii' suffix and look at Gaku with a unsure expression.

"I can't call you that…?" Riku asked with down expression. Gaku panicked when he saw Riku's down expression and immediately shake his head. "No no no. I like it! It just surprise me, that's all! I'm really happy when you call me that."

"Then I can call you that?!" Seeing Gaku nods his head, Riku's face brighten in happiness. Gaku can't help himself and laugh when he see Riku's brighten up face. This child is so pure and innocent. And since then Gaku went to the hospital whenever he had free time.

_Since that day I often went to the hospital and visit him. We talked and played whenever I visited him. There were so many thing I learnt about Riku when I visited him… this child wears his heart on his sleeve. He can't even lie no matter what. Riku is really friendly to other patients, nurse and the doctor too. _

_Thanks to that he often get pampered by all. Well, i know their feeling though, they can't help but to pamper him, including me. And another thing i learn is… he really has a beautiful voice. It took my breath away when i heard it for the first time. Though he can't sing for a long period since he have a respiration problem. Then finally the day Riku fully recovered comes…_

"Orphanage?"

Gaku blinks in surprise when he heard that word, Riku nod his head "Since I'm an orphan it seems like i'll be sent to orphanage. Ne, Gaku-nii… we will meet again, right?" Riku asks with a broken voice, like he's trying to hold his tears. But Gaku can see it, Riku's eyes glistened with tears. Gaku then move to Riku's side and sit on the bed edge, he hug Riku and let Riku's head rest on his chest

"It's alright, Riku. We will surely meet again." Gaku then feel Riku nod on his chest, both of them went silent. Not long the door to Riku room is being slide open, both of them turn to the door and see Sousuke enter the room while holding a file.

"Old man? What is that?"

The elder Sousuke only silently give the file to Gaku, Gaku raise one of his eyebrow. Gaku release his hug and read the file that Sousuke give him. What he read make him smirk, he looks at his father that trying to avert his gaze towards the hospital wall.

"How sly old man. You really fell hard huh." Gaku chuckled.

"Shut up you idiotic son." Even though Sousuke and Gaku still call each other with the usual nickname, it loses the usual bites. It's more like a pet name between the two now. Seeing the two interaction Riku tilts his head in confusion. Both of them then gaze at Riku with soft and gentle eyes, Gaku give the file for Riku to read. Riku accept the file and read it, what he read make him blink in disbelief.

Adoption notice… the file stating that Yaotome Sousuke will adopt Nanase Riku as his child… Riku blink again and again, he slowly turn his gaze to Sousuke. He see Sousuke nod and smile to him. Then he shift his gaze to Gaku, Gaku's smiling too. Gaku raises his right hand and ruffles Riku head softly.

Riku tears fall from his eyes, he immediately hug Gaku and cry in happiness. He won't be send to orphanage! He will have a new family! He won't be alone! Gaku let Riku cry on his chest, while Sousuke rubs Riku's back softly. A few minutes later Riku finally calm down, he then looks at Sousuke and Gaku

"Welcome to family, otouto." Gaku say it with soft tone.

"Em! Gaku-nii! Otou-san!" Riku smiles brightly with close eyes. And that day was when Nanase Riku reborn as Yaotome Riku.

_That day Yaotome household become more warm because of his existence. My father and I still fight sometimes, but it never escalated too far thanks to Riku who stopped us both. Didn't know why but me and my father become protective to him, even my mother and my granparents._

_They were charmed by Riku when they met him for the first time. My father and my mother relationship is better now, they at least talk to each other. Thanks to this one precious life… my family changed for the better._

.

.

.

"Gaku-nii. Are you asleep?"

Gaku blinks and sees that his little brother stand in front of him with tilted head. He look around and realizing he is at the hospital. That's right… Riku has a check up today and since he doesn't have work he decided to accompany his brother. Gaku yawn and stand up from where he sat earlier. Both him and Riku exit the hospital and walk towards the parking lot.

"How is it?" Gaku asked while glancing at Riku.

"Still the same, doctor said to not doing anything too strenuous." Riku answered with a smile, though Gaku could see sadness at Riku's smile.

_My brother can't do anything strenuous. The accident not only got his memory, it got his legs too. Once upon a time my brother dreamt to become an idol… but it's only become a dream now. _

_He can walk and run for a certain distance, but he can't do anything strenuous… like dancing. Since his legs condition is permanent thanks to him got into accident twice in a week… that's why… for his and for my own sake…_

Gaku patted Riku head gently, Riku looked up to Gaku and saw Gaku's smiling to him. "It's alright Riku. You already entrusted your dream to me. I will win the JIMA alongside my teammate and BoW right after that. With that both you and my dream will slowly become real."

Riku eyes widen and slowly his lips curving to smile. "Em!". After that both of them enter the car and return to their home.

_I won't allow anyone to hurt him… I won't allow anyone to take this light from me and my family. I'll protect my little brother from everything that hurt him or anyone that tried to take him… For he's my little brother and i'm his big brother…_

-Time Skip-

After TRIGGER win JIMA and BoW, the amout of works that coming for them is increasing. Thanks to that TRIGGER packed with works almost everyday, and because of that as well Anesagi, their manager, feel overwhelmed.

So Sousuke decided to get TRIGGER another manager that can help her. Right now TRIGGER member (expect Tenn, since he had work that day) are at Sousuke's office discussing about their manager.

"Another manager?"

Sousuke nod his head "Anesagi feel overwhelmed with all the schedule she needs to arrange now, the most she can handle is two of you. That's why i assigned another manager, the new manager will take care one of you."

Gaku raised up one of his eyebrow and folds his arms in front of his chest "Can the new manager keep up with Anesagi?"

Sousuke smirked, seeing his father's smirk Gaku get a feeling he won't like this, at all. "He's the one that helping Anesagi all of this time from shadow. I think he's more than capable." And at that timing, someone knock the door. "Ah, he come at the right time. Come in!"

The door creak open, a young man with red hair and reddish amber eyes that like a sunset, his lips curved in smile, coming in from the door. Both Ryuu and Gaku widen their eyes. Ryuu because this young man is the one he met at the park (he recognized the eyes and smile), Gaku because his little brother will become one of their manager.

Riku walked to the front of Gaku and Ryuu, seeing their surprise expression he only smiles innocently with closed eyes "Nice to meet you. My name is Yaotome Riku, from this day onward i'll be helping Anesagi-san. Please take care of me."

And Riku bow his body 45 degree to both of them. Ryuu nod his head, still surprise seeing Riku. While Gaku still gapping, seeing his son surprise expression made Sousuke smirk in delight.

Riku notice that Ryuu looking at him in surprise and decide to greet Ryuu "It's has been a while isn't it Tsunashi-san?" Ryuu is taken aback because Riku still remember him. "Eh—ah yes! It's has been a while indeed. I never thought the stranger i met at the park that time will be our manager…."

Riku laughs. "Fate is a strange thing isn't it?" Ryuu agreed with that statement and laughing too. Gaku snapped out from his stuppor and stare at Riku then his father in disbelief.

"Why didn't i being told about this?! Damn it old man!" Seeing his older son conduct, Sousuke roll his eyes and wave Gaku down "Your brother is the one that asked me to not tell you, if you want to complain then complain to him."

Ryuu blinks his eyes when he heard the word brother, and everthing just clicked in his mind "Eh little brother? Wait your family name earlier… You're Gaku's little brother?!"

Riku responds with a nod and smiles brightly. "From now on i'll be the one that take care of your schedule and everthing else as your manager, Tsunashi-san. Please take care of me." Then he hold out his hand toward Ryuu, Ryuu immediately shakes hand with Riku "Ah me too, please take care of me!"

One of Gaku eyebrow twiched when he heard this and protest again. "Why not me but Ryuu?" Seeing his elder brother's childish behaviour, Riku rolled his eyes

"Because if i'm assigned to you Gaku-nii you will pamper me and won't let me work. And don't you dare try to denied it." Said Riku, Gaku's mouth opened to protest but immediately closed again.

Riku then look at Ryuu again and give Ryuu his schedule. "Well then Tsunashi-san, let's go. You have shooting for commercial in one and half hour." And with that Riku walked out the room leaving all of them. Gaku then immediately grip both of Ryuu shoulder, thightly.

"Ryuu, you better take care of my little brother… or else." Gaku gaze at Ryuu with serious and deadly eyes. Ryuu gulped and nod his head slowly, this is the first time he saw his leader look this scary. After that Ryuu go outside the room and catch up with Riku. Leaving only Sousuke and Gaku alone, and Gaku look at his father

"Are you sure he'll be alright old man?"

"Riku is not weak Gaku. You, from all of person, know how much he work hard."

"I know that… It just… Don't you think it will be hard for him? After all he will be working at the front, near the dream that he can't achieve no matter how much he wished it…"

"I'm worried too. But, this is what he wants. He said that he wanted to help you and me, that's why he worked hard since last year. Helping many of other managers with all of their work for his training."

Gaku sigh and ruffle his back head "Really that idiot. But well, at least it's Ryuu not that damn brat."

Sousuke raises up one of his eyebrow and smirks. "Still feel jealous because Riku favourite idol is not you but Kujou-kun huh." One of Gaku eyes twitch in iritation when he heard that phrase, he was glaring at his father with cheeks redden in anger.

"Shut up you damn old man!" And with that Gaku stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind him, leaving Sousuke that was laughing at him.

This is the first time i upload my story at ffnet. i feel nervous =="

Don't forget to review


	3. 3rd Song : (Un) Forgotten Reunion

Tenn walking in the hallway to the studio for a recording when someone bumps to him, makes Tenn fall on his butt. Tenn slowy rubs his hand that he used for bracing his fall. When he looks up, he see a young man around his age wearing a staff clothes and a hat sat not far from him while rubbing the back of his head.

The young man's upper face is covered by the hat but Tenn felt that this young man is familiar. Tenn then stands up and holds out his hand to the young man. "Are you alright?" Tenn ask.

The young man nodded and grasped Tenn's streched hand, and with Tenn's help the young man managed to stand up. After that the young man immediately bows to Tenn. "I'm so sorry!"

Tenn blinked, he really feel that this young man is really familiar... even his voice is familiar. The young man stay still at his bowing position, waiting for Tenn's answer. "It's fine really. Be more careful next time."

The young man feels surprise when he heard Tenn's voice, he then stand straight and just noticed that the one he bumped to is the Kujou Tenn. With trembling hand he pointed to Tenn. "Ku—kujou Tenn-san?!"

Tenn tilts his head, it seems like the staff just noticed who he is. The young man immediately bows and apologize again, without waiting for Tenn's answer he dashed to somewhere, while muttering, "Uwaaaaaaa! It's the real one!"

Leaving Tenn with surprised expression. Tenn then chuckles and mutters "How cute…" And after that he walks to the recording place.

Tenn entered the studio and see that his teammates are already there, he walks to where they sit. The first one that noticed Tenn's coming is Ryuu, he waves his hand towards Tenn, while Gaku who noticed him next only glance to him and nod his head.

Tenn nods back and sit beside Ryuu, he then looks around and realized that there's no Anesagi in sight. Ryuu noticed that Tenn's looking around and decided to speak up. "If you search for Anesagi-san, she was here earlier. But she has something to do and decided to let Riku-kun accompany us."

Tenn flinches when he heard the name, but then there are many people out there with Riku as their first name. Tenn eyes soften slightly when he remember his little brother that he left behind. He wonders... is Riku alright now? is his condition better now?

He shook his head slightly to erase that thought… he feels that he no longer had that right… Then he looks at Ryuu "'Riku'… Is the name of your new manager right, Ryuu?"

Ryuu nods his head and smile happily "Riku-kun really help me a lot! And thanks to him, i managed to run from a lot of ladies that tried to get close to me. He managed to divert their attention. And he is a fun person to talk too!"

Seeing Ryuu smiles happily like that made Tenn think that this manager is good. Then he noticed that Gaku is smiling like he's proud of something. Tenn raise one of his eyebrow. "Your smile is creepy… For what reason you smile for, old man?"

Gaku smile died down then he glares at Tenn "You brat…!" Then both of them are glaring to each other, while Ryuu that is trapped between them tries to calm them both while sweatdropping. Tenn backed down because they are at the working place and sighs.

"Then… where is this 'Riku-kun'? I don't see anyone that i didn't know."

"Wait Tenn, you haven't met him? He's already become Ryuu manager for two weeks now!" Tenn answered that with a shaking head, indicating that he hasn't meet this person at all.

"He went out earlier to take his phone that he forgot in the car." Ryuu laughed when he remember his manager, Riku, has many clumsy moment. Tenn put his hand on his chin in thinking pose, it seems like the young man he bumped to earlier is Ryuu's new manager and TRIGGER assistant manager.

"It seems like i met him earlier. He bumped into me and fell down, but i can't really see his face since he wears a hat." Hearing that make Gaku sighed and Ryuu chuckled, while Tenn raise his eyebrow when he saw Gaku's rubbing his forehead.

"That's him, alright… When he's in panic he can be so clumsy. Really that child, i already told him to be careful and just take it easy since his phone won't go anywhere."

Ryuu pat Gaku shoulder lightly, he's still chukling "Maa maa, it's Riku-kun after all." Hearing that their manager is a clumsy one, Tenn wonders will they be alright. Gaku who notice Tenn's sudden silent only rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Brat, it will be alright. He might be clumsy, but he takes his job seriously. From what my father had said, he's been helping Anesagi so many times in the past."

"Hmmm, i see. You seems protective of him Gaku. Is he someone you know?"

"… He's my little brother." mutter Gaku. Tenn blinks his eyes in disbelief, he never knew that Gaku has a little brother. Seeing Tenn's expression made Ryuu chuckle, oh he really knows the feeling that Tenn feels now, since he too at the same page as Tenn two weeks ago.

Before Tenn can ask anything else, one of the staff called for them, he told them that their shoot will begin in a minute and ask them to go to the setting. And with that, the three of them stand up from where they were seated and begin their work.

-Time skip-

After finishing their work, they go to the room that has been prepared for them to rest. And now three of them changed their clothes to their casual clothes in that room. They changed clothes in silent, until they hear a buzzing sound from Gaku's pocket.

Gaku checks his phone. When he read the message, he sighs and types something back, after that he put back his phone in his pocket. "Really that old man… I will do it without he told me to…"

Both Ryuu and Tenn stared at Gaku in confusion, before Ryuu can ask what's wrong, someone knocked the door. Gaku glanced at his teammates, he saw that all of them already finished changing clothes. He shouts for the person outside the door to enter, the door creaked open and a young man wearing a hat coming in.

Tenn notice that this young man is the one that he bumped earlier. The young man closes the door behind him, he saw that all TRG member is there, after nodding to himself he began to list their next schedule while reading a paper on his clipboard.

"Both Gaku-san and Kujou-san no longer have any schedule today, so both of you can go home after this. Tsunashi-san, you still have a interview after this, i will accompany you there."

All of them nod when they heard their own schedule, then Gaku put both of his hand at his hips while looking at the young man with narrow eyes "Riku, i told you it's fine to call me with how you usually call me. Everyone already know you're my brother you know."

"Eh but…" Riku's protest died down when he see Gaku's narrowed eyes. In the end he comply with what Gaku said "Fine… Gaku-nii." Hearing that Gaku nod in satisfied, Ryuu chuckled and walked to Riku, he pat Riku head through his hat.

"Riku-kun, i already told you i don't mind if you to call me Ryuu. And why did you wear a cap like you're hiding from someone?"

Riku flinched in surprise, he glance toward Tenn and immediately avert his gaze with blushing face. TRIGGER member notice this. Tenn tilts his head in confusion, he wonder if he did something to offend this new manager. Ryuu smiles playfuly because he know that Riku really idolized Tenn and feel embarrassed now.

While Gaku… his eyebrow twitch in anger manner, he jealous alright. His own brother idolized his other teammate. Gaku will be more accepting it if the one Riku idolized is Ryuu. But… It's Tenn… Why must Tenn, a person he can't get along with from all!

The room is silent until Ryuu claps his hand. "Ah right. Riku-kun, you never met Tenn directly right? Why not you introduce yourself now?" Riku looks at Ryuu with mouth opened then to Tenn, after that to Ryuu again, with blushing face he started to stammer. "B—b—but…!" Ignoring Riku stammering, Ryuu turns to Tenn and he see that Tenn stares at him in confusion.

"You see… Our dear manager here really idolized you, Tenn. He often told me how much he want to meet you directly. He's so cute when he told me how much he idolized you, I feel little bit jealous though."

Riku stare at Ryuu with betrayed look (no one can see it though with the hat shadow covering his eyes) "Ryuu-san! How could you…!" Ryuu responded to Riku's protest with only a pat on the head and smile. "You finally call me with my first name!"

Tenn who saw this interaction only shakes his head, though he feel honoured that one of their own manager idolized him. Tenn noticed that someone stares at him with killing intent, when he turns around he saw Gaku is the one that stare at him.

Then everything clicked in Tenn's mind, this young man is Gaku's little brother, and Gaku's little brother idolized him, Kujou Tenn, not his own brother, Yaotome Gaku. Tenn lips move to a smirk, he threw it towards Gaku, and it managed to make Gaku's anger aura raise up. Oh, Tenn will be really enjoying this new material to tease Gaku now.

After that Tenn walk towards Riku, "We'll work together from now on. I think it's better if we introduce ourself." Tenn hold out his right hand to the young man. "Nice to meet you, i'm Kujou Tenn. And you are?"

Riku feels flustered now and in panic, his idol is in front of him now! But then he sees Tenn smiled toward him. In the end, he gulped down his fear, he stretched out his right hand to shake Tenn hand while his left hand take off his hat.

"Nice to meet you Kujou-san! My name is Yaotome Riku! Please take care of me!"

When Riku take off his hat, Tenn's brain suddenly shut down and his face paled, like he just saw a ghost. Red hair that frame the face with familiar bangs and those beautiful reddish amber eyes that like a sunset… That innocent and pure smile that still stay the same like the one he remember. He can't believe it… This young man… This Riku… is his little brother.

_Our reunion happened so suddenly that makes my brain have a sudden shut down.  
When i heard him introduce himself as Yaotome Riku… I almost lost it.  
(It's supposed Nanase! Not Yaotome!)_

Riku tilts his head in confusion because suddenly Tenn just went silent like that. "Anoo… Kujou-san are you alright?" Tenn flinched in surprise then he releases Riku's hand from his grasp. "Ah i'm fine." Riku stared at Tenn's face, not believing his idol's words while Tenn tried to make his brain functioning again. Then he saw Gaku put one of his hand on Riku head while standing at Riku side.

"Riku, don't you and Ryuu need to go somewhere?" Riku blinks toward Gaku then his eyes widen. He immediately checks his watch and see that they don't have much time if they want to arrive on time. "Uwaa you're right! Ryuu-san! We need to hurry!"

Ryuu nodded and walked towards the exit, before Riku catches up with Ryuu he turned around to look at Tenn. "Kujou-san, are you really alright? Your face is really pale you know…" Riku stared at Tenn with so much concern. Seeing Riku's concern Tenn only bit his lower lip and force himself to smile.

"I'm fine really. Just little bit tired. You better go now if you don't want to be late. I'll call a taxi and immediately go home."

Riku nods his head in reluctant acceptance then he looks at Gaku "How about you Gaku-nii?"

"I'll be going with you. Old man said that you will go out until near midnight, so i'll escort you until we go home." Riku pouted when he heard that "Both you and Otou-san worry too much. I can take care of myself." Riku muttered, he feels a little annoyed. Gaku only laughs and ruffles his little brother's head. And after that Riku bows his head towards Tenn

"Well then, i'll go first. Please be careful on your way home, Kujou-san." With that Riku left the room, Gaku nod his head toward Tenn and after that he left too. While Tenn… he's still standing at where he is, not moving at all. His eyes is still looking at where Riku stand just now, painted with unknown emotion, he gripped his chest that's hurting with clenched teeth.

Tenn really tried his best to compose himself, he slowly inhales and exhales his breath… After that he walked to the outside while wearing his disguise. On outside he looks like he's fine… but not inside. On the way to home, his thought is only about Riku.

What's going on actually?! Where is his parent? Why his brother is a Yaotome now? And the most thing Tenn want to know is… why his brother doesn't recognize him at all. It's like, this is the first time they met. With that thought, Tenn bit his lower lip and leave the building with a vortex of feeling raging inside of his chest.

_No longer i hear him call me Tenn-nii… It's Kujou-san now  
No longer __i'm __his older brother… Since it's Gaku's position now  
Even though i know that i no longer had any right…  
But it still feels hurt… My chest is hurting so much when i look at Riku's eyes  
He doesn't recognize me as his older brother.  
I'm only his idol now, a stranger.  
I wonder… is this a punishment that was given to me?  
For leaving him, my beloved little brother, years ago…_

-Time Skip-

Days passed since Tenn and Riku first meeting (reunion), Tenn tried his best to avoid Riku or try not to stay at the same room alone with him. He did it silently and privily so that it won't hurt Riku, Tenn really feel grateful that Riku is busy with managing Ryuu's schedule.

Even though Tenn really wants to know what happened with his brother… he felt that he doesn't have any right to know. That's why he tried his best to avoid Riku… to lessen his own pain. But the answer come to him… from Gaku

Three member of TRIGGER are in the room that being provided by the client, they're resting from the photo shoot earlier. Tenn is reading a magazine, Ryuu's watching the tv while Gaku is lost in his own thought. All of that is being spend in silent… until Gaku sighed.

"Ryuu…"

Hearing his name, Ryuu lowered the TV sound and turn to Gaku. Gaku is silent for a while, like he is pondering something in his mind, in the end he opens his mouth "Is… Riku alright?"

"Well if it's about his work he's doing fine…" Ryuu answered.

"No, not that… Did he have an attack or something?"

Ryuu shake his head. Gaku question makes Tenn perked up with interest, Ryuu wonders why Gaku would ask that, from his observation Riku is fine… Though Ryuu feels that sometime, something is not right with Riku's movement. In the end, Ryuu decided to ask "Why you ask that Gaku? Is there something wrong with Riku-kun?"

Gaku close his eyes for a while, his hand entwined with each other with elbow on his thigh, he's pondering about something again. Not long he opens his eyes and stares at Ryuu and Tenn in really serious manner. That surprise both Tenn and Ryuu, it's rare for their leader to be this serious.

"There are something i need to tell you both… About Riku condition… I can't help to be worry."

"Conditon? Something is wrong with Riku?" Asks Tenn, he doesn't know why but he has a bad feeling. In a few days after Tenn met Riku, he knows that Gaku really cares and protective of Riku.

Tenn feels really grateful for that (and slightly jealous), at least his brother is in the good hand. Tenn knows about Riku asthma, but somehow he feels that the one that Gaku wanted to tell them is not that. And Tenn's thought is right…

"I think both of you noticed that without me saying this, Riku is adopted." At this both Ryuu and Tenn nod their head, then Gaku continued his story. He told three of them what exactly happened around five years ago. The accident, Riku's amnesia, and how Riku was adopted to Yaotome family.

Ryuu stared at Gaku in disbelief. Riku is so cheerful! Ryuu never thought that Riku doesn't remember anything at all about his childhood memory! Different from Ryuu, Tenn bows his head, now he knows why Riku didn't recognize him a few days ago.

Amnesia… his brother got an amnesia! Just how bad the accident was?! Tenn crushed by guilty feeling now. The accident happened a few months after he left. Not only that… his parents were dead, Riku was left alone for one week without no one there beside him. No one.

"Not only that, his legs… Riku can't strain his legs too much, or else he won't be able to walk for a while." Gaku continued, Tenn's eyes widen in horror. He looked up and stared at Gaku's expression to figure out whether Gaku lying or not. Sadly, Gaku told them the truth.

"I still remember his crushed face when the doctor said that he can't strain his legs. He can walk, he still can run to but not for a long time. And thanks to that, he can't even dance."

"Gaku, don't tell me Riku-kun…"

Gaku nod his head "He once wanted to be an idol. But with his legs he won't be able to dance and he has a asthma problem that he got since he was born, it was recorded on his medical record, his asthma is better now." Gaku then leaned back and stare at the ceiling

"…I often listening to his singing when i visited at the hospital, it's really beautiful. It soothes me when i listen to him singing."

"So this is the reason why you and your father so protective of him…" Ryuu muttered.

Gaku looks back and forth at both of his teammates. "That's why i ask to both of you," he bows his head towards both of them "Please help me to protect him! I know i should be professional but… I don't want to lose him… Not again…" Gaku whispers the last two words, so no one hear the last two words.

Now Ryuu and Tenn are really surprised to see their leader bow like this. Ryuu answer to Gaku plea first with panic voice. "Of course i'll help you Gaku! I owe Riku-kun a lot! And… he's already like a little brother to me too."

Gaku looks up and smiles in grateful manner to Ryuu, and Ryuu smiles back. Then both of them look at Tenn whose face is still covered with his bangs. "Gaku… why did you let Riku to be a manager?"

"… He wants to support me. He said that even he can't become an idol, at least he wants to be the one that supports and pushes me forward from shadow." Reply Gaku

"I see… So you shouldered not only your own dream, but Riku's dream too huh." Tenn's words managed to make Gaku blink in surprise, he never thought that Tenn would realize that. Seeing Gaku nodded, Tenn sighs and stare directly at Gaku, there are so many unknown emotion that was painted at Tenn eyes, but Gaku saw one emotion that he familiar with, resolution.

After that Tenn said "… I'll take some of your burden then." Hearing that makes Gaku and Ryuu smile in happiness and relief. Seeing both of his teammate smile makes Tenn smiled too, suddenly Tenn smile changes into a smirk and continue his words "Riku is one of MY fans after all. So i will do my best to make him happy to."

Hearing the word 'MY fans' Gaku twitch in anger, Tenn is still smirking haughtyly towards Gaku. "You… Brat!" Ryuu immediately tries his best to calm Gaku down while Tenn's laughing.

_You might be not remember about me  
But i remember you.  
We might be no longer sibling in name,  
But we still are sibling in blood.  
You might be can't be an idol  
But i can… And for you who can't stand on the stage  
I'll be an idol that surpass everyone, even Zero.  
For you… I'll do anything.  
So let me pay my sin for leaving you…  
Riku, my dear brother._

Continued at wattpad / ao3. the link at my profile OvO)/


End file.
